Android Love
by Jung RiAn
Summary: Yunho, sudah lama aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karena hatimu begitu dingin. Yunho, kesempatan itu kini datang. Aku bisa berada disampingmu. Akankah dirimu membuka hatimu untukku. YUNJAE. DLDR. RNR. YAOI. MPREG. Oneshot. #YunJae8thAnniversary


**Android Love**

Author: Jung RiAn

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Rating: T

Main Cast: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast: Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin & Shim Changmin

Disclaimer: Cerita ini merupakan _remake_ dari manga karangan Morie Mako dengan judul yang sama. Terdapat beberapa 'modifikasi' untuk menyesuaikan _setting_ ceritanya.

.

.

.

 _Attention: biar feelnya makin dapet disini, bayangin aja Yunho jaman-jaman Wrong Number, Jaejoong era Balloon, dan Kangin di MV Mamacita Drama Version yang dianya guling-guling/? ditanah karena semangkanya diinjek-injek Leeteuk xD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yunho, sudah lama aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karena hatimu begitu dingin. Yunho, kesempatan itu kini datang. Aku bisa berada disampingmu. Akankah dirimu membuka hatimu untukku.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Kim Jaejoong adalah namaku. Aku seorang laki-laki berumur 25 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang menimang-nimang anakku yang baru berumur 4 tahun. Kubelai rambut bocah cilik nan gembul itu dengan tanganku. Ia sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Minnie-ya, apa Minnie ingin mendengarkan cerita Umma eoh?"

"Celita apa Umma? Apa ada monstelnya?"

" _Aniya,_ ini cerita tentang Umma dan juga Appa. Minnie mau mendengarnya?"

"Ummm. Min mau mendengalnya Umma..."

Dan disinilah aku mulai menceritakan bagaimana kisahku dengan suamiku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Abad 22.

Dimasa ini, Android dikembangkan menjadi seperti manusia untuk meringankan tugas manusia.

"Ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga robot pembantu terbaru ini."

Selain itu, Ayahku juga bekerja sebagai peneliti pengembangan robot ini.

"Tuan, ada telepon."

"Ah iya iya.."

 _ **Grek...**_

 _ **Praaang!**_

Aku mengendap-endap masuk kedalam laboratorium milik Ayahku dan mendorong salah satu etalase tempat robot-robot itu disimpan hingga jatuh.

"Eoh? Huwa! Robotnya jadi rusak! Dan hancur lebur."

" _Mian_ Appa... Maksudku ingin lihat dari dekat. Ehh... malah terdorong jatuh."

"Aduuuuhhh... Bagaimana ini?! Padahal harus dikirim kerumah keluarga Jung! Uangnya belum diterima lagi!"

"Te... tenang Appa. Begini saja, sementara Appa betulkan robotnya, aku pura-pura jadi Android saja!"

Aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku yang jauh-jauh hari sudah kubuat. Aku sengaja mendorong Android pesanan milik keluarga Jung agar diriku dapat berada didekat Yunho. Kuakui aku memang sedikit licik disini. Maafkan aku Appa.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi, Joongie? Nama pemesannya Jung Yunho, umur 17 tahun, dan dia tinggal sendiri."

"Iya Appa..."

"Kalau begitu, dengar! Pertama, Android bergerak berdasarkan sensor cahaya. Kalau gelap, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua, Android tidak boleh membuat manusia terluka. Kalau sampai terjadi, Android akan langsung dibawa ke tempat hukuman. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Tenang saja Appa. Aku pasti bisa! Tinggal pakai gelang Android ini, pasti tidak ketahuan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya aku datang ke rumah Jung Yunho untuk menggantikan Android yang kurusakkan sekaligus melancarkan aksiku. Uhh jantungku sungguh berdebar hebat saat ini.

"Maafkan Joongie, Appa. Joongie sengaja merusak Android itu supaya bisa pergi ke rumah Yunho."

 _ **Ting Tong!**_

Aku menekan _bell_ yang ada disamping pintu rumah Yunho. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya seseorang membuka pintu dan tentu saja aku yakin bahwa itu adalah dia. Lagi pula bukankah dia hanya tinggal sendirian?

"Ya?"

 _ **Deg!**_

' _Ya Tuhan dia sungguh tampan bila dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini.'_ Batinku dalam hati. Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya dihadapannya seperti ini.

"Sa.. salam kenal, Tuan. Aku Jaejoong si Android, mulai hari ini aku melayani Anda sebagai pengurus rumah."

"Ya.. Semoga kau bisa mengurus rumah ini dengan baik."

Uhhh, dingin. Tapi... Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia baik. Pertama kali melihatnya... setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia memegang payung dan melindungi robot anjing yang terbuang.

Tapi di sekolah, sikap Yunho selalu dingin pada gadis-gadis.

' _ngg.. aku baru saja membuat kue. Yunho-ssi kau mau mencobanya?'_

' _tidak butuh.'_

Bayangan itu kembali muncul dalam pikiranku. Saat itu ada salah satu temanku yang 'menawarkan' kue buatannya kepada Yunho tapi dengan sadisnya ia menolak kue itu.

Ingin rasanya melihat senyumannya dari dekat sekali lagi seperti ketika dia menolong anjing robot itu. Bisakah dia tersenyum lagi seperti itu? Walau hanya sebentar saja... jadi robot tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Ahh selesai!"

"Tuan makanan sudah siap! Hidangan khusus, lho!"

"Jangan panggil 'Tuan', panggil saja namaku. Tidak usah bicara kalau tidak perlu."

Yaampun Yunho sungguh dingin. Dan eh! Itu kan robot anjing yang waktu itu?! Oh jadi Yunho mengambil dan membetulkannya.

"Lucu ya. Siapa namanya?"

"Taepoong."

"Taepoong _annyeong!_ Mau main denganku?"

"Grrrr..."

' _huh. Aduh sama sombongnya dengan majikannya!'_

"Taepoong-ah sopan sedikit!"

"Guk!"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

 _ **Fuuuuhhhh!**_

' _Lho? Apa yang salah dengan masakanku? Masa tidak enak sih?'_ dan akumulai mengambil sup yang beberapa menit lalu kumasak, kumasukkan sesendok sup tersebut kedalam mulutku dan-

 _ **Bweeeeeh!**_

"Garamnya tertukar dengan gula!"

"Maaf! Nanti kubuatkan yang baru!"

Oh astaga ini sungguh memalukan. Kalau begini sih, bukannya bikin senyum malah cemberut!

 _ **Jedug**_

 _ **Gedubrak**_

 _ **Plok!**_

Aku tersandung kaki meja dan jatuh tertimpa sup yang tadi kubuat untuk Yunho. Ini dua kali lebih memalukan dari sebelumnya! Dan juga huwaaaaaa Appaaaaa kepalaku panas sekali.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Tidak apa-apa? Kamu ini tipe Android yang tahan basah, kan?"

"Iya..."

Ternyata dia memang baik. Buktinya Yunho langsung mengambil lap makan dimeja dan mengusapkannya pada kepalaku yang tertimpa sup. Dan dia terlihat sedikit... khawatir?

Hari berganti hari dan aku mulai mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli Yunho. Seperti yang kubilang, Yunho sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik namun dia tidak pandai menunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

Dia memang galak dan juga memiliki selera humor yang sangatlah buruk. Kemarin saja ketika kami bertiga menonton acara humor di televisi, bukannya tertawa Yunho malah tertidur.

Dia hanya bersifat manis kepada Taepoong. Anjing robot yang ditemukannya dijalan enam bulan lalu.

Sore ini ketika aku baru saja mengangkat jemuran, aku melihat Yunho dan Taepoong bermain _frisbee_.

" _Nice catch,_ Taepoong-ah!"

Senangnya si Taepoong. Setiap kali melihat Taepoong, wajah Yunho jadi cerah. Aku jadi iri.

 _ **Swiiiiing~**_

"Mau coba lempar?"

"A... Aku?! Boleh!"

Ah tak kusangka Yunho akan mengajakku bermain juga dengan Taepoong.

"Aku mulai ya! Hiyaaaa!"

 _ **Wuuuuush~**_

Ehhh? _Frisbee_ yang kulempar terbang keluar pagar. Memang harus diambil, benda itu adalah mainan kesukaan Taepoong. Bisa mati aku bila aku tak segera mengambilnya.

"Tunggu Taepoong-ah! Diluar banyak-..."

 _ **Din Din!**_

"...mobil!"

"Taepoong-ah!"

 _ **Ciiiiiittttt!**_

 _ **Hup!**_

 _ **Brukk!**_

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I... iya"

Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan! Kejadiannya benar-benar sangat cepat. Taepoong melompati pagar untuk mengambil mainannya dan pada saat yang bersamaan, ada mobil yang melaju cukup kencang menuju arah Taepoong berada.

Lalu aku berlari dan segera memeluk Taepoong agar ia tidak hancur. Namun setelah beberapa detik aku tidak merasakan tubuhku tertabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melintas.

Dibelakangku, ternyata Yunho memeluk kami dan menggulingkan kami ke pinggir trotoar.

"Yunho! Kau berdarah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma tergores."

"Kau terluka ya? Biar kupanggilkan _ambulance_ untuk kalian." Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera menelepon _ambulance_ dan kurasa mereka juga menelepon polisi. _Mwo?_ Polisi?

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara _sirine_ mendekat ke arah kami, dan benar saja, mereka turut menelepon Polisi untuk kami. Ini adalah petaka.

"Hei, ikut aku! Kalian sudah membuat manusia terluka. Ada gelang Android ditanganmu. Kamu pasti Android!"

"Ah.."

"Kalian Android manusia dan robot binatang peliharaan. Ikut aku ke tempat hukuman!"

' _kalau sampai membuat manusia terluka, Android langsung dibawa ke temapat hukuman!'_ aku teringat kata-kata Appa beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang berada didepanku saat ini adalah Android manusia yang berperan sebagai polisi. Matilah aku.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku!"

Mereka menarik tanganku dan membawaku juga Taepoong masuk kedalam mobil box yang digunakan untuk menahan para Android yang melakukan pelanggaran.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Bagaimana ini... aku sih tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau mereka tahu aku manusia, aku akan dibebaskan. Tapi Taepoong..."

"Gukk!"

"Maafkan aku... hiks... tapi aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

"Kita harus kabur sebelum sampai ke tempat hukuman!"

 _ **Grep! Brak brak!**_

"Ugh keras sekali! Coba kalau jerujinya bisa dilepas satu..."

"Tolong buka!"

Aku terus mecoba menarik, mendorong, dan menendang pintu bes itu namun sayang hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak dapat kuhancurkan dengan tangan kosong. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini.

 _ **Brummm Brummm**_

Yunho! Aku melihat Yunho disana. Ia menunggangi motornya dan meneriakkan namaku juga Taepoong. Dia sungguh keren! Ehh tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memuji Yunho walau memang Yunho sangatlah keren. Yang terpenting adalah aku dan Taepoong bisa keluar dari sini.

Yunho menghentikan motornya tepat didepan mobil polisi Android itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan terlihat sedang berbicara dengan polisi itu.

"Aku pemilik dua robot ini. Tolong kembalikan mereka, tidak perlu dihukum."

"Yunho!"

Langsung saja kuteriakan namanya begitu polisi polisi Android itu membuka pintu mobil box ini dan aku langsung memeluk Yunho tidak peduli dia akan memarahiku atau apa. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah aku dan Taepoong bebas dari hukuman itu dan dapat kembali pulang kerumah Yunho.

Setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih kepada polisi polisi Android itu, aku dan Yunho serta Taepoong kembali kerumah dengan motor Yunho.

"Aku kaget. Baru berpaling sebentar kalian sudah menghilang."

"Maaf..."

"Bodoh sekali kau melompat kedepan mobil! Kau dan Taepoong bisa sama-sama hancur. Begini ya cara pikir Android jaman sekarang?"

"Memang aku yang salah... Tapi kurasa manusia maupun Android saling menolong. Bukankah Taepoong bagian keluarga Yunho yang berharga? Tapi Yunho juga nekat melompat menyelamatkan kami."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih sudah ditolong oleh Yunho."

Ya Tuhan aku bahagia, bahagia sekali. Hanya aku yang tahu ada orang sebaik ini pada Android. Aku memang menyukai Yunho. Ingin sekali kuungkapkan perasaan ini, tapi aku tak ingin Yunho membuangku. Dia kan tahunya aku ini adalah Android bukan manusia.

"Nanti aku masakkan yang enak deh!"

"Masak lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kami sampai dirumah, aku mengecek keadaan Yunho yang tadi tangannya sempat tergores dan ternyata pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir.

"Pergelangan kakimu terkilir, nanti malam kau akan demam. Jangan jalan dulu sementara waktu ini." Begitulah yang dikatakan dokter Android itu. Sesungguhnya aku masih terkagum-kagum, bagaimana bisa sebuah robot memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa bahkan melebihi manusia? Tapi ya sudahlah, apa salahnya? Toh mereka tidak merugikan manusia.

"Ne..."

"Maafkan aku ya..." aku kembali meminta maaf kepada Yunho karena biar bagaimana pun juga aku yang menyebabkan Yunho seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi."

"I.. iya..."

"Guk! Guk!" Taepoong menghampiriku dan memberikan setangkai bunga untukku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Taepoong bertindak demikian.

"Eh? Bunga? Untukku?"

"Sepertinya Taepoong suka padamu."

"Eh?"

"Baginya, bunga adalah simbol cinta kasih bagi orang yang disayanginya. Baru kali ini Taepoong memberi bunga pada orang lain. Sepertinya dia memang menyukaimu."

' _simbol cinta kasih... hanya padaku dan Yunho?'_ batinku dalam hati.

"Untukku?"

"Guk!"

"Wah senangnya! _Gomawo_ Taepoong-ah!" Ah aku juga ingin menyampaikan perasaanku pada Yunho setulus Taepoong.

Malamnya aku mengecek keadaan Yunho dikamarnya. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihat Yunho sedang terbaring dikasurnya, sepertinya dia tidur.

"Nggghhh..."

Aku mendengar Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman dikasurnya, kudekati dia dan kusentuh dahinya. Ternyata dia benar-benar demam seperti apa yang dikatakan dokter Android tadi sore.

Aku lalu keluar untuk mengambil air hangat dan juga kain untuk mengompres Yunho. Ketika aku selesai meletakkan kain kompres didahi Yunho dan mulai beranjak untuk keluar, Yunho justru memegang tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar telah melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Huwaaaa tanganku!"

"Aku belum melihat Yunho tersenyum. Tapi aku senang, dia tidak membenciku. Kalau dia bangun nanti aku ingin jujur padanya dan bilang bahwa aku menyukainya."

 _ **Ting Tong!**_

"Enggg..."

 _ **Sret!**_

Yunho terbangun mendengar suara _bell_ yang ditekan diluar sana. Begitu ia bangun, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau ternyata ini sudah pagi.

"Hei, selamat pagi!"

"Iya."

"Ah ada yang datang."

"Iya."

Ugghh suasana menjadi sangat canggung sejak aku membuka mataku didepan Yunho. Aku tertidur disamping ranjang Yunho dengan keadaan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Kami menjenguk Yunho. Katanya dia terluka, ya?

"Eh.. iya.." ah ternyata gadis-gadis fans Yuno yang datang.

"Maaf, kalian pulang saja."

 _ **Brakk!**_

Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan mengusir para gadis itu dan langsung membanting pintu didepanku.

"Eh anu... Yunho, kau tidak suka dengan perempuan?" aduh pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini yang aku tanyakan.

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, selalu saja berbohong. Aku memang tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka... Aku... Dulu aku pernah diduakan gadis yang sangat kusukai, aku kaget sekali. Aku memang tidak pandai bicara dan tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikran mereka... Aish! Bicara apa aku ini."

 _Deg! 'Yunho tidak suka dibohongi, dan aku juga berbohong padanya.'_

"Ah.. Tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti ada gadis yang bisa kamu percayai."

"Iya ya... Coba kalau Jaejoong manusia. Payah nih, kamu ini kan Android, sudah pasti tidak bisa bohong. "

"Aha ha ha ha... i.. iya."

 _Deg!_

Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa dekat dengan Yunho karena aku pura-pura menjadi Android... Kalau dia tahu aku ini manusia, berarti dia tahu kalau aku berbohong..? Dia pasti akan membenciku dan aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

 _ **Gludugg Gludugg**_

"Hujannya deras sekali. Jangan dekat-dekat jendela, banyak petir."

"Iya.."

 _ **Jederrrrr**_

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Tenang, petirnya jauh kok."

Aku dan Taepoong langsung memeluk Yunho begitu mendengar suara petir yang cukup keras tersebut. Jujur saja, aku ini takut dengan petir.

"Ma.. maaf ya.."

 _ **Ctak!**_

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Ternyata disini mati listrik.

"Kyaaa!"

"Tenang, hanya mati lampu kok."

"Ma.. mati lampu?"

"Eh? Taepoong-ah? Kamu kenapa? Yunho, tiba-tiba Taepoong tidak bergerak!"

' _Android bergerak berdasarkan sensor cahaya. Jadi kalau gelap, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.'_ Lagi-lagi aku teringat kata-kata Appa. Android tidak bisa bergerak jika tidak ada cahaya. Apa?! Tidak bisa bergerak jika tidak ada cahaya? Celaka!

"Jaejoong... Kamu... Kenapa bisa bergerak?"

 _Deg!_ Mati aku! Ketahuan!

"Apa... Kamu ini... Manusia?"

"Jangan!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Jaejoong!"

Ketahuan. Aku sudah ketahuan oleh Yunho bahwa aku bukanlah Android. Aku berlari keluar rumah Yunho begitu saja dan menerjang hujan yang sangat lebat tidak peduli jika petir masih saja menyambar-nyambar.

"Aku... Tidak bisa kembali lagi... hikss..."

.

.

.

.

Lalu keesokan harinya, Appa mengirim Android yang sudah direparasi ke rumah Yunho. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri saja dirumah.

Bunga yang diberikan oleh Taepoong pun sudah kukeringkan. _'ini simbol cinta kasih'_ aku teringat oleh perkataan Yunho lagi. Akhirnya aku lari tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Mungkinkah lebih baik begini? Perpisahan dengan cara ini?

"Keberuntungan akan datang."

"Eh? Appa?"

"Itu bahasa bunga suzuran. Sejak pulang, kau selalu lesu. Bagaimana kalau kamu berjuang meraih keburuntungan supaya tidak menyesal nantinya?"

Appa tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakangku tanpa aku menyadarinya, mungkin aku terlalu banyak melamunkan Yunho.

Benar kata Appa, aku harus berjuang untuk meraih keberuntungan. Kalaupun dia membenciku, aku harus minta maaf baik-baik. Dan mungkin aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Lalu aku langsung berdiri dan pergi ke rumah Yunho. Kurasa lebih cepat minta maaf maka akan lebih baik.

 _ **Ting Tong!**_

"Ah iya..."

"Ini aku... Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong?"

"Tidak usah buka pintu... Aku Cuma mau bicara sebentar..."

"..."

"Ma... maaf, aku sudah berbohong!"

"..."

"Meski akhirnya kacau begini, aku jadi Android supaya berada didekat Yunho... Aku menyukai Yunho... Yang ini jujur, kok. Sudah ya..." akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya juga. Walau mungkin Yunho tidak akan menyukainya.

"Jaejoong!"

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya ketika aku sudah berada disamping pagar rumahnya. Dan sepertinya dia melihat bunga yang kuletakkan didekat pintu. Meskipun aku tidak melihat senyumannya, aku tetap menyukai Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie! Android penggantimu dikembalikan!"

"Eh?"

"Padahal Appa membuatnya sama persis denganmu supaya tidak ketahuan. Android terbaru dengan fungsi sempurna."

"Kenapa?" jujur saja aku kaget ketika Appa bilang Android penggantiku dikembalikan, apa karena mirip denganku makanya Yunho mengembalikannya pada Appa?

"Karena aku tidak butuh Android yang sempurna."

Itu... suara Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku menghubungi laboratorium, ternyata kamu memang ada disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku? Aku sedikit was-was mendengarnya. Huwaa bagaimana ini jika ia bilang ia membenciku?

"Aneh. Aku tidak kaget dengan kebohonganmu. Aku malah... bersyukur ternyata kamu manusia."

"Yunho..."

Dia tersenyum! Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan sungguh senyumannya sangatlah indah. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat dia tersenyum.

"Bohong..."

"Benar kok.."

"Ini mimpi kan?"

"Ini kenyataan." Ya Tuhan bolehkan aku terus bersamanya?

"Ah ini... Taepoong dan aku membawa tunas bunga. Ini bunga lili, memang belum mekar."

"Oh?"

"Maukah... kamu merawatnya dirumahku?"

"I.. iya.." Sekali lagi aku mendapat kesempatan untuk berada disisi Yunho. Untuk kali ini aku sebagai manusia.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu Minnie ceritanya, bagaimana menurutmu eoh?"

"Heungg Umma jaat cekali! Maca Appa dibohongi, huh."

"Ne kau benar Minnie, Ummamu memang sangat jahat."

"Eh Yun? Sejak kapan ada disitu?"

"Sejak kau bilang kau menyukaiku."

Oh yaampun aku malu sekali ketahuan Yunho, suamiku, tengah bercerita tentang hal memalukan itu. Kenapa dia tidak bilang daritadi saja sih kalau dia sudah pulang. Menyebalkan.

"Minnie-ya, lihat! Appa bawa apa?"

"Uwahhh lobot gundam favolit Min! _Gomawo_ Appa!"

"Eoh ini, bawalah main bersama Taepoong."

"Uummm!"

Ya beginilah kehidupan kami sekarang, semenjak Yunho memintaku untuk kembali ke rumahnya kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran dan tiga tahun kemudian kami menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Jangan bertanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak. Ini jaman modern, tentu saja semuanya bisa terjadi.

Aku sungguh bahagia memilikinya sebagai suamiku. Jika saja dulu aku tidak berbuat licik dengan merusakkan robot buatan Appa, mungkin aku dan Yunho tidak akan hidup bersama seperti sekarang ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Appaku, Kim Kangin, yang merupakan seorang Ayah yang sangatlah hebat bagiku. Kuharap kami semua, baik aku, Yunho, Changmin, dan Appa dapat hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Boo... _saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae._ "

" _Nado saranghae Yunnie..._ "

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **END**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Annyeongggggg~_ sebenernya aku bingung ini namanya _remake_ atau apa. Soalnya banyak banget _improve_ nya dari aku sendiri sedangkan percakapannya baru yang 85% sama dengan manganya dan alur ceritanya pun sama, cuma yang bagian awal Jaejoong sama Changmin dan YunJaeMin diakhir cerita aja yang aku tambahin sendiri.

Yaudah deh terserah ini mau disebut apa mah aku ngikut aja/? yang jelas garis besar ceritanya sama persis dengan manga buatan Morie Mako- _san_ dan ada beberapa yang aku tambahin sendiri. Gitu. _Thankyou._

 _Soooooo guys! How's the story? Give me your aspirations!^^_

Ah iya hari ini tanggal **10 Juni 2015** bertepatan dengan _anniversary_ nya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ke-8 yang sebenernya ff ini bukan ditujukan pada hari jadi mereka tapi ya gapapa deh hehe mumpung sempet _posting_ juga disela-sela tugas yang menggunung dan sebagai ganti karena aku belum bisa _update **Reach**_ jadi baca ini dulu yaa kkk ****

 ** _Happy 8th Anniversary Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong! #YunJae8thAnniversary Always keep the faith in YunJae ,_**


End file.
